Visindy
Visindy is a golem made from topaz located in Silvie's Mine. They are very old, having lived multiple centuries, though still appear youthful and lively in spirit. A favorite pastime of theirs is creating and investigating theories about the world. They dream of finding out all the secrets of the universe. Relationships Idra 'is Visindy's guardian. She is another golem, though substantially older, and carried Visindy as a topaz for hundreds of years until they grew into a sentient being. She adores Visindy and has taught them everything they know but Visindy knows surprisingly little about her. Visindy has been mentioned by [[Nigel|'Nigel]] as both his client and forensics expert. The two of them are friends and Visindy calls him the Destroyer, a title he likes. Affection Milestones Visindy will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection I’ve been trying to send you messages with my mind these past few days, but since I can’t tell whether or not you’ve received my mental missives I decided to send you an actual letter as well. Wouldn’t it be nice if we could just communicate instantly with our thoughts? I wouldn’t have to wait for a visit to ask you my questions, and if you were bored or lonely you could talk to me without having to travel all the way to the mountain. Visindy P.S. I’m going to keep trying to develop my telepathy! Try sending some thoughts to me, too. Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection I wonder where you’ll be when this letter reaches you. We call you world-hopper, but maybe we should call you town-hopper instead, since you’re always traveling to new towns for exciting adventures. Well, wherever you are, I hope you’re having fun. Visindy P.S. You’d tell me if you were going to different worlds along with different towns, right? Like an alternate reality where everyone walks backwards instead of forwards, or a world where I’m the rabbit and the Destroyer is a golem? I feel like you’d have mentioned visiting a different universe... unless you were sworn to keep it a secret! In that case you wouldn’t be able to tell me, but perhaps you’d be able to let me know the truth some other way? If you do visit a different world between now and the next time we meet, hand me a frog and say the word “peppermint” and that’ll be our signal. Gifts: 2000 + Visindy's Totem At 450 Affection I found myself buying food the other week just on the off chance you’d show up hungry and needing some snacks. Unfortunately, there won’t be any left if you come visit today, since the Destroyer ate about half of it and the rest has turned a very funny color, but I’ll make sure to restock as soon as possible. I want to make sure the caves are a nice place to visit for you. I think they’re rather nice, what with all those beautiful spires and colorful rock formations, but do they have everything a mortal likes? They’re rather thin on cushions and goblets of water. That’s why I’ve had the Destroyer bring some pillows and cups from his house. I hope you like it! Visindy P.S. What kind of tastes do you like food to have? I understand that everyone has quite distinct preferences. I think if I ate I would have a food that was salty and bitter and sour at the same time, so I could experience all three at once. Gift: Side Quest - Visindy's Pursuits At 800 Affection ? Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection ? Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Visindy's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "Do you want to go on another tour sometime? There’s still lots to the mountain you haven’t seen." * "What do you do when you’re not visiting the mountain? I bet you have lots of interesting hobbies!" * "It’s true that I can’t leave the mountain, but there are so many fascinating things in the tunnels that I never get bored." * "If you really try to explore, you can discover new things about the mountain every day!" High Affection: * "It’s good to see you today. As a matter of fact, it’s good to see you every day!" * "I am quite glad that you take the time to come visit me, since I can’t exactly go to see you." Trivia * In the main quest Idra Bars the Way, Visindy's "worm theory" is explained. It is a theory about how giant worms built the tunnel system. In Visindy's Experiments, they deem the theory "highly unlikely". * Visindy's childhood nickname is revealed in Idra Bars the Way as Vindykins. They find it embarrassing. * Visindy once tried to feed Nigel moss, as mentioned in their side quest Visindy's Pursuits, not understanding what plant-life are commonly consumed. It is also shown that they had never seen tomatoes before. Emotions 17-60.png|Neutral 17-94.png|Pleased 17-95.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Silvie's Mine